


Little Shit ~ Jughead Jones x Reader

by tonitozier (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, IDK THIS WAS MY FIRST FIC PLEASE BE KIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonitozier
Summary: Sleepover with Veronica gone wrong leaves you alone with your twin brother's best friend, who also happens to be a little shit, Jughead Jones.





	Little Shit ~ Jughead Jones x Reader

“Hey Archie, burger’s at Pop’s after class? To celebrate our first day back to school” Jug asked while carefully closing his locker door. 

“Jug, a kid just died” I stared at him.

“I can’t today mate” Archie answered avoiding Jughead’s gaze.

“Why, dude?” He looked disappointed 

“The baby is going on a date with Valerie” I said while grabbing his face in an attempt to make him look ridiculous.

“Whatever” Jughead answered kind of bummed “will your dad be home?”

“No, he is going out with Hermionie” Archie answered.

“And Veronica is coming over” I added.

“So I’ll have to deal with you two tonight?” He asked annoyingly while pointing at V and I. 

“If you stay in Archie’s room it won’t be a problem” V answered him in a kind of bitchy way.

“Good luck, man” Archie told Jug.

Jughead just sighed and got into the art room.

~

“So I was thinking vodka and cranberry?” V told me while lifting up two bottles that contained the previously mentioned liquids. 

“You know me so well” i answered lifting my glass. 

I took a small sip of the drink and left the glass in the counter. When turning on the tv, V and I sat on the couch and scrolled through Netflix to find the perfect movie. 

Towards the end of the romcom, Veronica’s glass had already been emptied several times while mine was still half full. 

She looked at me kind of confused and her expression changed quickly into a sick face. Then she ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit into the toilet seat. 

I followed her and held her hair back so that she wouldn’t get it full of barf. 

“Well this is just great” I heard and turned around to find Jug leaning onto the bathroom door with a huge grin on his face. 

“Come on, we know you are a little shit Jughead but please do something useful and bring some water” I spit at him. 

I swear I could hear his eyes rolling while he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Jughead came back with the water and I gave it to V when she finished puking. 

“Come on, Honey. Let’s take you home” I told her while grabbing her purse and throwing it at Jug. He looked at me confused. “You are driving”

“Whatever” he said and followed me out of the house into Veronica’s car.

We dropped her off and proceeded to walk home making some small talk along the way. After arriving home, I sat on the couch and decided to finish the movie. A couple of minutes after I was surprised by Jug falling on the couch beside me. 

“So, what are we watching? He said while smirking.

“We aren’t watching anything” I turned off the tv.

“Come on Y/N, I’m not doing anything wrong” he grabbed my face and looked into my eyes as a way to distract me and take the remote off my hands. 

I tried as hard as I could to look annoyed as hell.

“It’s the end of the movie” I stared at those blue eyes of him.

“Then I don’t have to watch the whole movie” he winked at me and I puked a little bit in my mouth. 

I gave up and accommodated myself in the other side of the couch. After a couple of minutes I opened my mouth. I admit he is fucking hot but fucking hot assholes aren’t worth my time.

“So, why are you staying at home?” I asked in a non-threatening way. Archie and Dad never told me why, I just came home one day and dad said that Jug would be staying for a while.

“It’s none of your business” he said while finishing my forgotten Cape Cod.

I snapped.

“No seriously, fuck you, Jughead. My entire life I just wanted to be good to you so that you could maybe come out of that hard shell of yours and open up to me. I tried, I really tried but all you do is be fucking mean to me every-time I even breathe and it’s so exhausting. So come on, please, just go fuck yourself.” I said while grabbing my glass off of him. 

I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down sinking into the couch. 

“Y/N…” he said without freeing my wrist. 

“What do you even want, Jughead? I’m serious just let me go!” He let go of my wrist and I started walking towards my room.

Jughead started following me. 

“Just leave me the hell alone” I screamed and kept walking towards the kitchen whilst I let the glass on the counter. 

“Just stop Y/N!” He screamed at me. The whole house went silent and I just felt petrified. 

His expression turned from angry to sad to disappointed.

“I’m… Y/N” he said while looking at my eyes. “I just… I just…” 

“You what? Jug-” he cut me off and grabbed my face placing his cold lips onto mine.


End file.
